Pieter van Vollenhoven
Pieter van Vollenhoven ( Schiedam , April 30 1939 ) is a Dutch special-old professor, chairman of the Victim Fund and former chairman of the Dutch Safety Board . He is the husband of Princess Margriet . Van Vollenhoven descended from a family whose pedigree is included in the genealogical reference Netherlands Patriciaat . Contents * 1 Youth * 2 Marriage and Family ** 2.1 First non-noble member of the Royal House * 3 Features ** 3.1 Report Schiphol ** 3.2 Plane Crash Schiphol * 4 Hobby * 5 Other * 6 Trivia * 7 Literature Youth Pieter van Vollenhoven was born in Schiedam, the second son of manufacturer of tarpaulins Pieter van Vollenhoven (1897-1977) and his wife Jacoba Gijsbertha Stuylingh de Lange (1906-1983). After his secondary education at the Montessori Lyceum Rotterdam , he studied rights at the University of Leiden , where he graduated in 1965 in Dutch law. Marriage and family Van Vollenhoven and Princess Margriet on Budget Day 2011. Pieter van Vollenhoven married on January 10 1967 in The Hague with Margriet Francisca of Orange-Nassau . The couple lived in Apeldoorn , where a bungalow Het Loohad built at Palace Het Loo . The children have personal titled Prince of Orange-Nassau, the grandchildren have no titles. The couple have four children: * Maurits Hendrik Pieter Willem (17 April 1968) * Bernhard Lucas Emmanuel (25 December 1969) * Pieter-Christiaan Michiel (22 March 1972) * Floris Frederik Martijn (10 April 1975). If the surname children of his eldest son Maurice bear the name of Lippe-Biesterfeld van Vollenhoven , the children of his other three sons named Van Vollenhoven. First non-noble member of the Royal Family Margriet and Christina upon graduation from Van Vollenhoven in Leiden (nov. 1965) Van Vollenhoven (right), along withPrince Willem-Alexander and Princess Maxima , at the funeral of his father Van Vollenhoven is the first citizen through marriage was a member of the Dutch Royal House . Marriage knew in the early stages than many opposition. Van Vollenhoven has not titled, and it has not acquired by marriage. This is the result of a government decree, partly through the intervention of his mother, Queen Juliana , who was against Titles. Therefore, the husband of Princess Margriet at official occasions addressed as "Mr. Van Vollenhoven" or because of his academic position as "Professor".However, he has with members of the Royal Family in common that his first name is mentioned almost always full. Features Van Vollenhoven was Minister Tjerk Westerterp appointed chairman of the Council for the Road and Railway Accident Investigation Board. After the Bijlmer disaster (1992) and the Hercules disaster (1996) was a need for a body integrally all forms of traffic and transport could investigate; This was the Council for Transport Safety . Eventually emerged from this, partly by working towards President Van Vollenhoven, the Dutch Safety Board . For his tireless efforts in this field, he was honored in 2005 with theMachiavelli price . On February 7, 2011 he was succeeded by Tjibbe Joustra . He initiated the establishment of the Victim Fund which focuses on victims , of which he is chairman. He is also chairman of the National Fund since its creation in 1985chairman of the National Restoration . He is also chairman of the Foundation Society, Security and Police . Van Vollenhoven's Prince Claus succeeded as honorary chairman of the committee recommendation of the Foundation National Monument St John's Cathedral in Den Bosch . He is also honorary chairman of the recommending committee of the Foundation Hoorn 650 years a city ( 2007 ). He is also, since 1994 honorary president of theNational Organization of Police Volunteers . As of October 1 , 2005 he is professor of practice become risk (with a specialism for the role of independent policy research ) at the University of Twente . On April 28,2006, he expressed his inaugural address , in which he advocated the creation of a minister for security. Report Schiphol As chairman of the Dutch Safety Board Van Vollenhoven led the investigation into the circumstances surrounding the Schiphol fire . On 21 September 2006, the report of the Board was presented. Because of the devastating criticism expressed in the report, the ministers acted Donner and Dekker off. The third policy-making minister Rita Verdonk refused to step down. Airplane Crash Schiphol Van Vollenhoven also led investigation into the plane crash at Schiphol in 2009 . On March 4, 2009, he gave away about a statement. Hobby In his spare time Van Vollenhoven like piano . With his friends Pim Jacobs and Louis van Dijk years he formed the trio Winged Friends. They gave both national and international concerts, the proceeds of which were in favor of the Victim Fund. Following the death of Jacobs enters Pieter van Vollenhoven still regularly with Van Dijk. He practices the air sports and diving. He also likes pictures. In 2008 and 2009 calendars were issued by the Victim Fund with several of his pictures. Other On April 29, 2004 , the day before his 65th birthday, Van Vollenhoven was appointed Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Dutch Lion . On July 12 of that year, he became an honorary citizen of the town of Vollenhove appointed. To mark its 70th anniversary did Barry Sweedler (US National Transportation Safety Board ) the following statement: "The world is a safer place Because of your work and leadership" (The world has become safer because of your commitment and leadership). source? In 2011, Van Vollenhoven kept the sixth Jan Modderman Introduction . The Jan Modderman introductions aim to contribute to the promotion of awareness processes that serve to improve social coexistence and welfare of all people. In that context, Van Vollenhoven spoke on the theme "Independent research and personal responsibility for safety." He thus gave selflessly for the microcredit . Trivia Van Vollenhoven was involved at December 30, 1983 in a traffic accident in the Austrian ski resort of Maria Alm , the 20-year-old German student Jürgen Bienerth was killed. Van Vollenhoven left a bunch of flowers delivered at the funeral, but took no contact with the relatives. Only 28 years later he offered the mother of the victim to apologize. In the May 30, 2012 published biography "Beautiful Barend 'the politician Barend Biesheuvel , the biographer Wilfred Scholten, based on notes Biesheuvel, Van Vollenhoven on March 15, 1966 at half past five in the afternoon to visit the then vice- Prime Minister and opposition would have made that he would get no prince title in his marriage to Princess Margriet. He would find it as Biesheuvel discrimination as he was not a prince title and Claus does. Commenting Van Vollenhoven told, not being able to remember the incident and it is unlikely to find that it has occurred. Category:Consort of members House of Orange-Nassau Category:Van Vollenhoven Category:Professor at the University of Twente